Crawling
by celeskid
Summary: The organization gets fed up with KID's antics and hires someone to "teach him a lesson". The man binds him, blindfolds him, drugs him, and gags him. Next thing Conan knows, he's found KID curled up crying in an air vent. Noncon. KaiShin. Recovery fic. R
1. Chapter 1

-awkwardly waves- Hi. Before you start reading there's just a few things you should know about the fic.

Title is inspired by the Linkin Park song. You'll see why as the story progresses.

The smut will be painfully, brutally graphic. You can try to skip over it if you want, but you won't understand why he reacts the way he does. So you'd essentially have the level of understanding the detective's have, up until the point he actually has to admit what happened. The noncon's in three stages by the way.

He will develop severe psychological symptoms as a result. I'm also going to include what medical knowledge I can.

Heiji and Hakuba will be included as much as I can manage. All three detectives will get plenty of hurt/comfort scenes with him.

I'll try to keep it in character. Might recruit the dcmk roleplay community for help :3

There's no guarantee this fic won't die but it's extremely developed at this point: I think it'll make it. It'll be pretty long.

Chapter length will vary. Don't expect 10k words from me in one chapter though, it won't happen.

Since this is just a story I've been creating to entertain myself in my head, there is the possibility chapters will be edited and changed after they are posted. I'll give you a heads up if I do that but just a warning.

I don't have any particular update pattern. However I'm much more likely to update faster if people respond because I will see it as an obligation. Feel free to harass me about updating but give me at least a week or two before you do so.

I'm creating a sadism tumblr blog which will have all the spoilers of this fic on it (probably a highlight to read type thing). If you're reading this fic by the way, once the blog is up please come join me ^^

On another note, my friend is drawing me art for this fic. So look forward to that.

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks~

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Warnings: Injury, Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hehe," Kaito grinned, admiring his alter ego's image on the newspaper's front cover. 'Kaitou KID's newest target: Red Night' the headline read; details about the jewel and his past heists were included under the bold font. Despite the name, the jewel is a moonstone rumored to change colors under the moonlight, making it a promising possibility for being Pandora. Even better, the heist was in Beika, and he couldn't resist sending his riddle to the small detective. He'd mapped out dozens of heists plans for whatever Nakamori and Tantei-kun had in store, and a dozen more in case Snake and the organization appeared. Unsurprisingly, his newspaper was rudely shoved down to reveal Kaito's smirking face to Aoko's unamused eyes.

"That stupid thief again?" she commented with an irked tone. "He's just a no-good crook who takes all Aoko's father's time away from her," she glowered. Kaito sighed at the term 'no-good'.

"Well he still has cool magic tricks and I'm still a fan," he shot back with a smile. Aoko shot him a glare before stalking off to talk with Keiko, and Kaito was suddenly glad Hakuba was in England so he wouldn't have to listen to the Brit's condescending voice. That was until Akako approached him, worry shining in her ruby eyes. He offered her a suspicious glance, waiting for her to speak.

"Don't go," Akako whispered. "Cancel just this time." Kaito raised an eyebrow; it was the same story as always.

"I told you, I'm not KID," he complained. "You and Hakuba are the same, always..." he was interrupted by the witch quoting yet another prophecy.

"When night falls, the crows will once again strike down the dove. They will pin him and there will be nothing but red and fire and then darkness." She stared back at him as he frowned.

"Hahh? That doesn't even make sense!" Like usual, he snorted. Even so there was one thing he could gather from the riddle: "Crows" always referred to the organization - they would definitely be there. He grabbed his stuff, about to leave when Akako grabbed his arm.

"Something seems different about this time. Something's off. Please don't go," she muttered. At that his surprised expression, morphed into a confident smirk.

"Even if I am KID," he smiled. "I can't let that stop me," he grinned in an aggravating, overconfident way. Akako let go of him, watching him disappear around the door.

_KID..._ she gaped. She clenched her hands and grit her teeth. _You're a fool_.

* * *

KID laughed as he dashed up the stairs. Nakamori and the rest of division two were per usual chasing another of his dummies far away from the heist building while he'd somehow, strangely been able to trap Tantei-kun in a gooey, glitter trap, much to his relief. Now he didn't have to worry about either's interference as he confronted the organization, which he was certain was on the rooftop. He slid the door open gently, slipping soundlessly into the night air, the strong breeze playfully rustling his bangs into his eyes. He froze at the sound of a gun clicking, smirking as he leisurely turned around.

"Snake," he drawled with disinterest. The man sneered at him.

"Hand over the jewel," the assassin demanded, waving the gun in a threatening manner. KID raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. He removed the jewel from his chest pocket, letting the silvery moonstone reflect various colors in the nighttime, true to the rumors but certainly not Pandora. It was all for show of course, he'd already tested it earlier, aware of the letdown.

"It's not Pandora," he deadpanned, keeping up the apathetic act while he mentally noted all Snake's movements and the direction of the firearm.

"I'll be the one to judge that," Snake responded with another menacing motion. "Hand it over." The thief visibly shrugged, easily switching the real jewel with a fake and tossing it toward the man. Snake caught it and had just enough time to see KID's taunting signature imprinted on the counterfeit before the entire rooftop filled with colored smoke, Kaito leaping off the building and activating the glider toward what he believed to be safety. Conan-kun crossed his mind for a moment before he decided it was best to leave the scene and confront the detective later. Disappointing for both of them, but he figured he could always stop by the Mouri residence later.

Speaking of the small detective... Dozens of face offs with him caused Kaito to be hyperaware of the slightest shift in the air, and he instinctively jerked the glider at the sound of a projectile slicing through the darkness. He felt the sharp, hot flash of pain on his side and the viscous fluid soaking his suit. With a quick glance around, he employed another flash bomb, seemingly vanishing completely.

Kaito clutched his side, breathing heavily, sitting down with his back pressed against the wall, and his head oriented towards the window. He warily watched the red speck sweep the opposite wall before moving on to hopefully a different section of the building. He remained there for a few minutes, keeping steady pressure on the wound before cautiously peeking out the window. When his blatant hat was not filled with lead, he slid over to the door, opening it a crack and confirming the hallway was indeed empty. The thief ambled down until he found a bathroom, checking again and then locking it behind him. Taking another deep breath, he pulled out a surgical needle and thread, willing himself to relax as he sat down on the bathroom tiles. He shifted his hand slightly, grimacing at the gush of blood between his fingers, soaking his fair gloves. This was going to hurt. It wasn't the first time it'd happened and he doubted it'd be the last but that didn't make it any less painful. He should have brought some numbing medication, what with Akako's warning, but with the vest...

Kaito sighed glumly, waiting a few minutes before lifting his hand again. He was still bleeding but it wasn't spurting like before. It seemed the bullet slashed his side; it didn't injure anything other than skin although the gash was fairly deep. With resignation, he unbuttoned his coat and blue shirt and slid off the lightweight, USELESS, bullet resistant vest. Useless against snipers at least, and he was rather displeased when they'd show up unlike Snake who was more an annoyance at this point. An annoyance who murdered his father, he thought with gritted teeth, pinching the wound and sliding the needle into his skin. The teen could hear his heart beating in his ears and had to pause a moment to regain control of his breathing. He closed his eyes, listening to his slowing respirations before directing his attention to the wound with a level head, wincing as he poked the needle into the other side.

Kaito promptly and efficiently sewed the laceration before his hands could start shaking, panting as he tied the last knot. He leaned back, resting for another moment before pulling out his only spare suit he had on him tonight. Well... he thought to himself. Now that he was back in the building he might as well go bother Tantei-kun. He'd just have to be careful not to push too many wrong buttons unless he wanted to try dodging soccer balls of doom injured. Smiling at the idea of an annoyed detective, Kaito exited the washroom, contentedly meandering down the halls.

KID froze at the sound of a door opening behind him. He heard the scuff of boots against the wood floor, and made a motion to turn around. Then someone grabbed him, black clad arms gripping his chest, startling and confusing him as he was dragged into the closet, the door clicking shut behind him and his captor.

* * *

That's it friends, it only goes downhill from here for quite a while. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I have returned~ I'm not sure whether to be excited or concerned about how quickly people took to this. Anyways a few more notes...

I tried really hard to figure out how to actually break his wrist the way I want but eventually gave up and let fiction do its thing. If you're curious the intended fracture is this img. medscape dot com slash pi/emed/ckb/radiology/336139-398406-7418 . jpg (a Colles' fracture aka fork fracture) and the binds look like this thumbs . dreamstime dot com slash thumblarge_31/11328897822jX77n . jpg (You'll have to remove the spaces and add in the dot com slash but if you're interested ^^) Also aphrodisiacs aren't really a real life thing =/ Shame xD

The art my friend is making me is for this chapter. In the meantime have a spoiler pic just cause.

I think I included/emphasized everything I need to, but I'll let you know if I have to change anything.

This will be my third time writing smut (the first two being self-indulgent, unedited, original fiction) so constructive criticism is very, VERY much appreciated. Thanks!

For your sadistic pleasure~ Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Warnings: Injury, Molestation, Psychological and Sexual Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou

* * *

Chapter 2

Kaito heard the door lock, struggling against his captor as he felt the person shift one arm to wrap around his neck and the other around his wrist. He heard the sharp snap, the strangled scream that left his mouth as his captor wrenched his wrist under his forearm. While dizzy, struggling to breathe, and in intense pain, the man got in front of him and shoved him against the wall, roping the fractured wrist tightly to the other, earning a high pitched cry; he then secured the thief to a bar on the wall. With fire running up the magician's entire arm but feet planted firmly on the floor, KID raised his head, panting hard, teeth gritted, glaring at the man with teary eyes. His captor had dark hair and an indescript appearance; tall, well built, and probably in his late thirties.

"Such unkind eyes," he heard a silky, musing voice.

"What did you expect?" KID sneered, inconspicuously sliding a knife from his sleeve and grasping it tightly in his uninjured hand.

"Ah ah ah," the man chided. "Try to escape and I'll break the other wrist," he threatened, starring pointedly into the thief's amethyst eyes. KID huffed, as the man swiftly removed the blade from his fingers and placed it in his own pocket.

"And?" Kaito snarled, all friendliness removed from the brute in front of him. "What do you intend to do?" The man smirked at him, and Kaito tugged on the rope hoping it would give way only to find it was securely fastened, chafing his skin with each movement. He recognized, with resignation, if he tried to slip out like this, he would permanently damage his hand.

"I was hired," the man stated with a wave. The thief froze, interest piqued.

"Hired?" he parroted with wary curiosity.

"Ahh... yes," the man laughed. "By some organization. It seems they do not like you." KID snorted at that understatement. He tensed as the man grabbed the sides of the necktie, undoing the knot and tugging it free.

"Oi, oi!" the thief responded with perplexed agitation. He swallowed as the man draped the crimson tie over his eyes before tying it behind his head. Red. That's all he could see. A brilliant sanguine color. Akako's words had not fled his mind. _Kuso..._ he thought with gritted teeth.

"Like I said," he could hear the satisfied smirk in the man's voice. "Such unkind eyes," the man repeated, and Kaito inhaled a shaky breath, irritated but nervous at well, fully aware of his vulnerability. He needed to escape fast or he'd be in trouble. He thumbed a sleeping gas capsule, desperately fighting through the pain to stay calm, focused. Realization hit him a moment later.

"Hired to do what?" he questioned apprehensively, a plan of escape already forming in his mind. He felt the man lean over him, hands on either side of his shoulders as hot breath brushed against his ear making him shiver.

"To teach you a lesson," the man whispered softly causing goose bumps to raise on Kaito's skin. "That KID is not invincible." Kaito felt a warm tongue lick the shell of his ear, and in spite himself, he felt a flash of fear invade his mind. "That he can break, that he will beg for mercy," the sinister words rolled off the man's lips.

"You won't break me," KID returned, certainty in his voice. "And you won't hear me beg." The man smirked at him.

"We'll see about that." He ran his hands down the teen's body, stopping to push on the bullet wound. Pain flooded KID as he jerked against the restraints, eyes clenched, whimpering. Red encompassed his vision as he cracked an eye open; he could hear his blood pounding in his ears. The man... he knew the exact location of his injury, he comprehended with bewildered horror. His tormenter pressed harder, sneering at the thief as the delicate stitches tore slightly and the haematic fluid ran down KID's side and leg.

Kaito bit the inside of his mouth, breathing through his nose as the burst of pain subsided. He felt his jaw grasped roughly and mouth forced open, the popping sound of a bottle's lid, and thick, sweet liquid sliding down his throat. He stared blankly at his red tie, his breaths rapid, his heart pounding. He felt hot, almost unbearably so.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered. He heard a light chuckle and a cool tongue drawing trails across his neck. A faint whine escaped him as he tilted his head to the side, unintentionally exposing his neck. He swallowed, trying again. "Wha-at are you?"

The man paused for a moment as if thinking. Then he sneered. "They call me a technician, but I much prefer the term artist. Much like yourself from what I've heard." That brought the thief out of it, if only for a moment.

"Like me?" he laughed darkly. "I don't go around entrapping people and breaking their wrists," he snarled, the abhorrer clear in his voice.

"Oh?" the self-proclaimed artist responded. He grasped KID's shoulder harshly before returning to nipping at the teen's neck. "But we're both experts in our field." He sucked on the skin, forming the first of many marks, listening to the thief's panting.

"An-nd which fie-ld would th-at be?" KID responded breathily, overwhelmed by the burning sensation affecting every inch of his skin and disturbed by the cool relief the man's tongue provided. The man leered at him and it was clear in his voice.

"Torture," he stated matter-of-factly, and Kaito's breath hitched. This was bad. He felt the man licking his chin and biting over his extremely rapid pulse. This was so, so very bad.

"For example," the torturer continued. "How to break your wrist, where to bind it, all very important things to consider, don't you agree?" Kaito shook his head. "Hmph," the man responded, biting down on the thief's neck hard enough to draw blood. The teen made a "nnh" sound as the man licked at the wound, sliding his hands under the thief's shirt and up his sides. Continuing to rub the adolescent's oversensitive skin with one hand, he unclasped the thief's cape, unbuttoned KID's coat and shirt, and tugged off the gloves. He paused to smirk at the half a dozen hickeys covering KID's neck while Kaito shuddered at the air-conditioning against his heated skin.

"Such a beautiful body," the tormenter commented, trailing fingers down the teen's chest.

"Hah," the thief responded. "Of-f course a per-nn-vert li-ke you would sa-ay that," he retaliated, the pain fading into the background, his body scorching, his mind growing fuzzy.

"Yes but it's _your _body," the torturer snarked. He internally sighed when that didn't get a reaction from the teen. KID seemed to be entering a state of denial, the blindfold making him unresponsive instead of hypersensitive as the technician had intended - a defense mechanism and an effective one. He would change that. He searched KID's pockets, pulling out the scarves the magician uses for stage magic. He licked the kid's collar bone, nipping at the soft skin above until he left a red mark as he continued to rub his hands up and down the thief's abdomen.

"Do you understand what I'm going to do?" the man asked, keeping his voice light and taunting. The question seemed to pull the adolescent back slightly.

"I thought you were going to 'teach me a lesson'," the teen quoted, smirking.

"My, my Kaitou surely you can be more specific than that." The thief's smile fell slightly at that, as the man licked down his side.

"To... torture me," he stated shivering as the man's tongue trailed over his nipple.

"No dear that's the wrong answer," the torturer sing songed. "I know about your injury, your high pain tolerance. That would take awfully long don't you think? Come now, you're not nearly so stupid, nor naive," he sneered. "Tell me, what am I going to do? What am I going to do to you?" KID was visibly shaking now; his breathing had grown more erratic; he was more responsive to the tormenter's caresses.

"You are, you're going to..." he hiccupped. He turned his head to the side, dropping it as he closed his eyes against the blindfold. He heard the man's sneer as his torturer bit one nipple and rubbed the other in painfully slow, concentric circles. His back arched as he threw his head back in an ecstatic moan. _Nonononono_, his mind protested, desperately. But the man was right: He knew exactly where this was going. There were many things he'd prepared for; to be captured and tortured by the organization, to have his identity compromised and others used against him, to be forced to work for them or hand over Pandora, to be jailed and beaten to death. This, this seemed so much worse than all of that. The man was right: He had not prepared for this.

"You're going to ahh..." he whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Go on," the man instructed.

"To... to..." _No!_ his mind screamed at him; he wondered briefly if he really had to say. If it would make a difference for better or worse. The torturer pressed on the still bleeding gash resulting in a pained cry.

"To rape me," Kaito finished with a whisper, tears freely flowing down his face now. The man smirked at him, still running his fingers on the boy's body as he licked the tears off the kid's cheeks. He knotted the scarves as he watched KID tremble.

"Good boy," he complimented, knocking the thief's hat off and rubbing the teen's messy hair. He stuffed the colorful fabric into the thief's mouth, fastening it behind the boy's head. Kaito made a "mmf" noise in protest, starring wide-eyed at the blood-red cloth, desperately wishing he could see the man's expression, understand what was happening. He was faceless now. Nameless. A boy. Toy. He couldn't help it. He felt like a pet. Dirty. Filthy. Nothing had really even happened yet. And. He. Just. Wanted. The Man. To Stop. Touching. Him.

The tormenter sneered at his victim, still trailing his fingertips up and down the thief's torso, hearing him sob. The teen had been a lot harder to break than he expected, but now that he'd received the thief's unintended admission of defeat, he shouldn't have to worry about resistance from the kid anymore. The boy was trapped in a mindset of helplessness and every move the tormenter planned to make afterwards would only contribute to that. The man paused for a moment before pulling out fabric scissors and cutting KID's brilliant white coat off; he then dragged his fingers down the adolescent's back.

"No," KID tried to whimper fruitlessly against the gag, thrashing his head to the side. Red. Red. Red. That's all he could see. He could feel shocks of pleasure shooting through him as the man molested his over sensitized skin. His rapist licked and nibbled and bit down. He could feel the small bruises all over. Feel small trails of blood sliding down his skin. Felt the man push his shirt down over his shoulders and leave even more marks. Felt the man continuously run hands down his back. Felt the man roll back his sleeves and lick long saliva trails up his arms. Felt the man hook a finger underneath his pants.

"Do you want me to pull these off you?" The thief froze, wide-eyed at the question. "No!", he tried to shout; it came out as "nnf."

"Of course you do," the man answered for him, leisurely pulling the white dress pants down. "Because it feels good, and you're a dirty little slut, aren't you?" Kaito shook his head furiously, sobbing at the sensation of the fabric slowly being pulled off his frame. _No..._ He wanted to protest. That he was drugged. That it was a physiological response. He wanted to glare at the man for trying to screw with him. He couldn't do either. And that somehow made everything more real. And everything more true.

Kaito could hear his own labored breathing as his tormenter pulled off his dress shoes and blue socks, licking his feet. He heard the man snicker as hands were run up and down his smooth, hairless legs. He heard the man laugh again before he bit right above the thief's shin bone. He was being made fun of, the teen realized, and that somehow had Kaito feeling abashed. Damn this man. He was being manipulated, all of it and... his thoughts were cut off by another ecstatic cry as his molester nipped at his sensitive inner thighs. "Mmrrmmhh," the thief moaned against the gag, feeling the saliva drying on his lower legs. Damn him, he thought as more tears escaped the blindfold. Damn it all.

"Such a good little slut," the man purred, pulling on the elastic band on KID's black boxers, watching the teen flinch as it snapped back. He slid his hand underneath the fabric, brushing against the sensitive member, listening to the soft "ah" that escaped the boy's lips. "Already hard, not that I would expect anything less." He smirked as the teen shook his head again feeling smug at the knowledge that's all the kid could do.

The technician started sliding his hand along the teen's shaft with slow, delicate movements as he observed KID whimper and pant. He thumbed the slit, listening to the thief's high-pitched "nnh" before returning to his torturously, unhurried ministrations. "Stop teasing me," Kaito wanted to say. _Can't he... give me... at least that_, he thought. The gag was soaked with saliva, and he could feel some trailing down his chin. His hair was drenched with sweat and left a wet trail along his forehead every time he moved his head. His body _burned_ and pleasure shot through him with each stroke.

The tormenter smirked at the thief, gradually speeding up his movements. The friction against the sensitive skin had the teen mewling and throwing his head back and forth with short, shaky breaths. Kaito felt himself being pulled close to the edge, sweat running down his body, his face flushed. The man suddenly stopped all together, and the teen thrashed against the wall, letting out all sorts of frustrated, strangled noises. Kaito heard his assaulter snicker. The man grasped and pulled out the thief's painfully hard, dripping cock, and KID froze in confusion, starring fearfully at his red tie.

The man held the thief's member tenderly, licking a stripe along it. He felt KID shudder as he continued to lick rings around the organ. Kaito blinked against the blindfold blankly, a sudden weariness overtaking him from the dull, throbbing of his member not to mention his broken wrist. He whimpered and dropped his head to the side, a low moan catching in his throat as the man sucked on the head of his cock. "Nnn, mmm, hnn," he whined as the man took him in further.

"My, my, you are quite the virgin Kaitou," his rapist murmured, and the only thing that crossed the thief's mind was an irate STOP. Like he really needed the reminder. He shuddered at how similar the address sounded to his real name. The man started bobbing his head up and down the thief's member, and Kaito threw his head back, actually hitting it on the wall. "NNNGHHH," he cried against the gag, while the man completely ignored him.

"I suppose all those fangirls have not served you well," he droned on, and Kaito glowered at the lewd comment about his fans. "Or fanboys," the man smirked. "Not that I care which you prefer." He leered at the thief. "You're mine for now."

Kami-sama could the man just stop talking. Was that so much to ask? He didn't need it. Being told he was possessed by someone whose only intention was to hurt him. He hated it, and the endorphins rushing through his system made it worse. He didn't want the pleasure... not like this.

"Ahh, ahh, AHH," he cried, struggling to breathe when once again the man abruptly stopped. _Not yet_, he heard through his hazed mind. Not yet? NOT YET? He wailed at that, unable to endure the sexual torment. "Why," he tried to whine through the gag to no avail.

"Hmph you little cunt," his rapist scoffed. "I want to show you something first," his torturer explained nonetheless. "I bet you've never experienced this before, not that I think you've experienced much at all," he sneered, and KID desperately wished he could glare at him for that comment. _Or do something_, he thought, clenching the fist of his unbroken arm. He felt hands slide down his lower back as the man poked a finger into his entrance. _Gross..._ the thought scampered across his mind. He squirmed a bit at the uncomfortable sensation, puzzled once again. Then the man curled his finger, pressing hard against KID's prostate, and the thief responded with an erotic moan, eyes rolling into the back of his head, his entire body flushed with heat and ecstasy.

The man stroked the teen's sweet spot with firm pressure as Kaito felt dizzy and his knees went weak. A startled, strangled scream ripped through the air as his legs gave out from under him, forcing his fractured wrist to support his full body weight. His tormenter completely paid no attention to this, pressing harder, stroking faster as he returned to molesting KID's cock. Kaito struggled to regain his balance to find he couldn't, cruelly dangling from the wall. The thief cried and screamed, utterly bemused as the intense pain mixed with the intense pleasure, and he couldn't distinguish one from another. He hyperventilated, ecstatic moans slipping past his gag, as his vision whited completely. He came down from his high after a moment, aware of his semen dripping down his body while his tormenter towered over him. He felt... sleepy. He blinked tiredly at his red tie serving to handicap him, barely mindful this wasn't over. _Whore..._ he heard the man say. He whimpered as his restraints were undone, and he fell unceremoniously onto the chilled tiles.

* * *

So as said before... Please review! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello friends~ I wasn't sure if the smut would be in three chapters or two, but this hit 1000 words so I figured eh why not. Just for you guys :3

This was posted with minimal editing so sorry about any mistakes.

On another note, I want to talk to you guys, but fanfiction is weird so I don't know I'll just try doing it this way (I think this is what people do *shrugs* I guess we'll see)

kakashikrazy256 - Thank you uwu. No I like your SpiderxKID fic. A LOT. I'm pretty sure my obsession with noncon started from that. I actually hadn't thought about that being an insult, that's an interesting point. To be honest though, his ego is going to be the least of his worries by the time I'm done ;) Unfortunately my torture technician is a plot device not an OC; you won't see much of him, and he won't receive any justice either =P (You would probably like my demon original character :D). Most you'll get is deciding whether he escapes jail or is killed by the organization. The insults were necessary sorry =/ And I tried with the editing I really did. Pronouns are the most obnoxious component I swear, so I kind of gave up with them on this chapter.

Guest - Haha this reminds me of replying to an anon. Anyways it's okay I despise my mind for creating these. And my friends for encouraging me to write and post one. We can all be in the "I shouldn't like this but I do anyways" party. Ohho it'll get so much more terrifying when you find out the effects it has hehe. Not really happening though =/ Sorry. Next time xD

CoreWorld - I'll try. It's going to be really, really long though.

Remember these get updated because your follows and reviews give me incentive to. The more people who want to read it, the more reason I'll have to write the next chapter x3

* * *

Chapter Warnings: Oral Rape, Mild Molestation, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou

* * *

Chapter 3

Kaito hit the ground hard, shifting his injured arm to press against his chest as he rolled on his left hip toward the wall in pain. He sensed the man grasp the knots behind his head, his tormenter swiftly pulling off both the blindfold and gag as he squinted at the seemingly too bright room lights, curling in on himself. He felt the man fist his sweaty, disheveled hair, and heard his neck crack as his head was yanked back. Cool metal pressed against his cheek; he could see the point of his confiscated blade right beside his eye. "You bite, and you'll deeply regret it," he heard his tormenter warn as the man firmly grasped his jaw. "What's that monocle for anyways?" The question distracted KID as he realized his monocle was still in place. Next thing he knew, his mandible was aching as the man shoved a hardened appendage into his mouth.

_When... when did he...?_ Kaito wondered distractedly. He starred with half-closed eyes at the blurry visage of his captor as his dilated pupils adjusted to the overwhelming brightness. His first instinct was to in fact bite, but fear consumed him as he processed the man's threat. His neck already hurt; the man's organ pressed painfully against his throat. He could feel it sliding against the roof of his mouth, the strange taste of skin, bitter pre-cum dribbling onto his tongue. "Are you just going to lie there?" he heard the man ask with contempt. "Suck," his rapist ordered. "I think I deserve this reward after providing you such a gratifying experience, don't you agree?" Kaito couldn't even shake his head, and just stared blankly at the man, analyzing his tormenter's features. Now he could see the man's sneer combined with his torturer's lustful voice - not only that but the dick half shoved in his mouth. With a sense of miserable irony, he wished he was still blindfolded.

The man narrowed his eyes at the thief, wrenching the teen's fractured hand away from his chest and squeezing it harshly. The boy reacted with an alarmed cry, slightly scraping his teeth over the man's dick before he caught himself. "I said SUCK," the technician commanded in a firm, menacing tone, and the thief shuddered. KID glanced up, half glaring, half pleading. With a fearful hiccup, he lowered his eyes in resignation and sucked on the member forced into his mouth, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes against his will. He heard the man's quiet moans as a restrained, more controlled echo of his own. His anger flared up. How dare the man do this to him. How dare he control him like this. How dare he let him... The last thought easily slipped into his consciousness.

"Use your tongue," the man instructed, panting slightly. "Lick the tip - ahh - that's it, good boy." Kaito obeyed, shame overtaking him. He maneuvered around the member awkwardly with obvious inexperience, gagging slightly at the taste.

"Such a... good... submissive slut," the man breathed, and the statement pushed the fear back. KID... KID wasn't submissive. He glared at his tormenter, clenching his fists, considering retaliating. _It's not worth it_, he told himself. The abuse, the humiliation - he could take it. _It's not as bad as breaking my other hand or stabbing my eye_, he reminded himself, breathing turning erratic at the image. _I'm an artist after all_. Kaito recalled fond memories of telling Tantei-kun such, but even so the word left a sour taste in his mouth as he remembered how the man refers to himself.

The thief froze as hands trailed down his body, and he whimpered instinctively. _Not again._ His tormenter pinched his nipple, slowly rubbing it, and Kaito gasped but held back any other sounds. The man just smirked at him, keeping up his thrusting into the teen's mouth. Kaito realized he didn't feel nearly as hot as before, the drug's effects wearing off. For the most part all he felt was pain with a sliver of pleasure. He shivered as the hand shifted to run down his back over and over and over again.

Eventually the man grew bored of the teen's unskilled movements, jerking KID's head back and forcefully shoving his cock in and out of the kid's mouth. Kaito was taken aback by the sudden shift, his head repeatedly hitting the wall as his torturer mouth fucked him. His neck made a crisp snapping noise, his head ached. The thrusts were rough, skilled, and fast leaving the adolescent keening in pain. "You're... going to... take it all, understand?" the thief heard, tears sliding down his cheeks once more. Wide, indigo eyes gazed upwards with nothing but sheer terror.

The boy seemed defeated, the technician observed. The resistance he'd see in the thief's eyes before had dissipated leaving a shaking, utterly terrified child. After all that's all KID was: An inexperienced, naive brat, easy to manipulate and just as easy to destroy. He heard the youth's muffled cries as he shoved his larger than average cock down the teen's throat, pushing it further in each time. The tormenter observed the salt water streaming down the adolescent's face, realizing smugly the effect it would have and pondering how the thief would cope. _Not well_, he sneered. KID was completely oblivious to what was happening, and that made the whole ordeal so much sweeter.

_Kami-sama_, Kaito thought whimpering. _Make it stop_. He could feel the man's cock scraping the inside of his throat while it stretched his esophagus unnaturally. His neck ached; his throat hurt. He could see how the man's dick pushed further into his mouth each time. He could hear his rapist's panting. His nose pressed against his tormenter's stomach as the man forced him to take it in to the hilt. He felt like he'd been impaled. The teen closed his eyes in a mixture of fear and shame. _Ple-ase_.

Kaito didn't know how long it'd been when the man finally came. He felt his rapist pull the too large cock almost all the way out of his mouth, his jaw grasped and head forced up, heard the command "swallow", and a muffled moan. He mindlessly complied, the fluid warm and sticky as it slid down his throat. The white mixture coated his lips and ran down his chin. He bent over, coughing at the horrid taste. After a moment, the thief recognized the man had pulled out to force him to swallow the disgusting substance. His vision reddened as rage flooded him and he lashed out, standing and trying to hit the man on shaky knees only for his fist to be grabbed mid-punch, and for him to be flipped onto his stomach. KID curled inward, feeling utterly helpless as the man towered over his prone form.

* * *

I don't have much planned before school starts so I should be able to give you guys fast updates :3 As always please review!


	4. Chapter 4

fjaljdflajflajl Hello new friends O.O (I need to get that blog up ;_; So much coding augh)

Here's a funny story: Apparently there's a "tied up, gagged, and blindfolded" meme, and one of the KIDs found it and im crying.

Some of you noticed I lost track of his clothes. I'll fix it after I get this and the next chapter up. I also noticed with the way he was bound, it'd be impossible to get his coat off . Minor editing here and there will take place. He has so many clothes though omg he was such a bitch to strip on tumblr and he wouldn't even take them all off the lil' shit.

More replies~

kakashikrazy256 - I'm glad I'm keeping up with your expectations ^^ Do you guys see it as him having some fight left in him? o.O I see it as the effects of the trauma already manifesting =P You can tell he pretty much has no control over his emotions, and there was no strategy to that physical retaliation. And yeah I love your fics :D

CoreWorld - He comes in next chapter :3 I'll get it posted soon!

By the way guys, I'm not aware of specific triggers so let me know if I miss one and I'll tag it.

This was posted with minimal editing again, and the rest probably will be too. I already have most the next chapter written, and then I think I'm going to take a break from this to work on some other fics and projects. I think the other chapters will be easier to write though now that the smut's done with (for now =P). Writing smut is hard omg ;_;

I push him over the edge this chapter =/ Be warned.

* * *

Chapter Warnings: Anal Rape, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou

* * *

Chapter 4

The man bent down, gripping the thief's hair so the teen was forced to look into his cold-blooded eyes. "You're pathetic," the man snorted, dropping KID. Kaito half clenched and then unclenched his fist, nails digging into the space between the tiles. The technician clutched the thief's crimson necktie and draped it over blue-violet eyes, obscuring the teen's vision once more. "I bet you wish I left this on in the first place. Can't handle the sight of being a fuck toy," he sneered, and Kaito's breath hitched at the truth in that statement.

"I, I don't think anyone, likes being violated," he gasped, his voice somewhat high-pitched from trepidation. He heard the man's disdainful "hmph" as fingers were shoved into his mouth, viciously pressing against the back of his injured throat.

"Did I say you could talk?" the man snarled. Kaito shook his head, whining at the burst of pain, desperately trying to forget the previous event. "Besides," his torturer drawled. "What are you talking about? I've barely done anything," the man asserted, and KID dug his nails into his palm, drawing blood. That wasn't true... He yelped as arms wrapped around his torso, shifting him upright. He sensed his blue shirt's silky fabric sliding off his shoulders completely; his torturer traced a finger around KID's monocle over the blindfold. "I suppose I could leave you this..." the man mused. "If you're good," he sneered. The thief shivered.

"I wonder," the man speculated, placing a finger on his chin in mock thought, pulling the teen's back to his chest as the boy grabbed at the air blindly. "How would you like to be fucked?" he sneered cruelly, popping the last word. The adolescent froze for a second before he started thrashing in the tight grasp violently, frantically. He felt himself shifted to sit atop the man's lap, his torturer delicately holding his wrists.

"I could force you to ride me like the cunt you are," he taunted, and the thief struggled anyways despite the torture it caused his hand. He felt the man grip his waist before he was thrown to the ground, sliding against the cool floor. "Or fuck you from the back... then again I wouldn't get to see that deliciously miserable, tear stained face of yours," the man noted. He tugged on the thief's stomach, forcing him up slightly. "Maybe on all fours like a dog," he jeered.

"No, no, no," the thief protested, his voice cracking as the man pulled his black boxer's off. The technician held the thief's ankles and observed the teen hysterically trying to crawl away, scrabbling at the smooth tiles, cracking a nail against the unforgiving floor, completely oblivious to the fact his free hands could remove the blindfold. "St-op," he whimpered as the man turned him on his back. The kid's hands were clutched to his chest, knees closed; he was quavering tremendously."Ple-ase."

"Oh? What happened to not hearing you beg?" the man snarked. A sob was all he received in response. The technician hoisted the minor up, the teen instinctively locking his legs around the man's waist to keep from falling, grappling at the man's t-shirt mindlessly. Kaito felt his back contact with the wall's slightly wrinkled wallpaper. _This-this isn't happening_, he tried to tell himself, but a cruel part of his mind whispered _this is real_. _This is real, and it's your fault. Because you're weak_, it hissed_. Because you couldn't get away like you should have._

He felt the man thrust into his tight entrance as deep as possible, a blood-curdling scream resounding through the small room, warm, viscous liquid streaming down his thighs. "Itai!" he cried, throwing his head back and forth, gripping the man's shirt so tightly his knuckles were white. "Itai! Itai! Itai!" It was like he was being sliced in half. _Your fault_, his mind accused. "Nooo," he tried to protest. _All your fault._

The man fucked his ass the same way he did his mouth: Rougher, harder, faster than the thief could endure. The pace was relentless. KID's agonized howling eventually faded into frightened whimpering, his voice hoarse and throat sore. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed uncontrollably; blood coated his thighs and trailed down his legs, pooling at his feet. "S-i-i-ck ba-st-ard," the kid muttered. "You-'re, a mo-n-s-ter," the teen hiccupped. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Aww is the little thief angry," he smirked. "I should think that would be rather obvious," and KID responded with a shaky, breathless sob. "Even so, I don't recall giving you permission to speak," the man chastised. The torturer pulled out the still damp gag, shoving it in the thief's mouth. "You need to understand your place boy," the technician snarled. "Disobey again, and I'll tear your skin off." The teen's comments were weak and meaningless, but if it was a method of distraction from his reality, the man didn't want the thief using it.

The teen's own blood made an excellent lubricant, and the torturer smoothly slid all the way in and out without difficulty. He brutally raped the teenager, smugly listening to the thief's cries and dangerously erratic breaths. He eventually shifted KID to hit the adolescent's prostate each time, and the effect was instantaneous. KID's voice hit an even higher pitch, he hyperventilated to the point the man could see the gag being sucked in and out of the teen's mouth, his head lolled back resting against the wall and falling toward the side.

_Wha-what?_ Kaito tried to ask in bewilderment. White spots danced along his vision against the crimson of his necktie. He felt warm and fuzzy which combined with an ubiquitous agony. He couldn't breathe. He felt the gag's material stick to the back of his throat, black dancing at the corners of the red and white. His hands slipped from their grasp on the man's shirt, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his body went completely limp as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

_Hurt. Everything... hurt._ He felt a cool, sticky substance dripping down his legs. Heard the sick, squelching sound of skin slapping against skin. He was aware of a dull, throbbing pain in his arm and jaw and the back of his throat. An agonizing fire between his legs extending up his back. He sensed hands gripping his waist. His ears rang, and he could see nothing but white tinted with red. He tasted something gross and bitter on the inside of his mouth. His head and neck ached; he felt nauseous. His stomach lurched, but a hand forced his head up and covered his nose and mouth, causing the vomit to run back down his throat. "You're finally awake?" he heard someone sneer. He moaned feebly in acknowledgement.

"My I didn't expect you to suffocate on it," the man continued. "You're quite something Kaitou." Kaito? Was that his name? Did this person know his name? He didn't really know. Where was he? Why couldn't he see? Why-why? Memories rushed back to him. He felt completely listless, his limp body continuing to be abused. Why wasn't it over yet?

Hmph, the man thought, observing the teen. It seemed he had achieved his objective. The thief's breaths were short and shallow, drool running down his open mouth. _Inhale, exhale_, KID comforted himself, concentrating on just breathing. He hurt. He hurt so much. It had to be over soon. Had to be. _Please..._

The torturer sighed, releasing into the teen before dropping KID on the floor. The thief just curled up and stopped moving. The technician removed the blindfold, promptly cleaned up the blood and semen on the floor, and wiped the excess off the kid and himself. He clothed the boy so KID wouldn't get any more fluids on the floor, and sprayed air freshener around the room to disguise the smell. Kaito coughed as fragrant mist was squirted onto him, looking up at his captor with tired confusion. He saw the man's smirk and put his head down, sniveling as he heard the door open and click shut.

The technician leaned against the door, laughing to himself. It was always more fun when they put up a challenge, even though it was never much: After all, like he'd said, he is an expert in his field. He didn't know entirely how KID would react although he had his speculations. The thief really was naive: It was obvious the boy thought this entire episode was to scare him out of being KID. The man knew better than that. Teenage boys are stubborn; KID is headstrong. No. If the teen managed to keep the event a secret and didn't seek any help, within a few months he would either be in a mental institution or have committed suicide. And even if he did tell someone or was found out... the man sneered. Well then he'd just have the pleasure of teaching his lessons to the thief all over again. Abuse the kid enough, and KID would pull the trigger himself.

* * *

Kaito lied motionless on the floor. He should move. He should move, or someone was going to find him. He sat up gradually, holding himself up with his good arm, leaning against the wall for support. He looked around dizzily, crawling over and grabbing his hat, coat, gloves and cape. The coat was completely ruined, the sleeves reduced to flimsy pieces of fabric. There were bloodstains all over it... He sighed, tugging the coat over his shirt and tucking the cape, gloves, and hat in an inner pocket. He glanced around the room sleepily. It was so bright, and he was just so... tired. Blinking sluggishly, his vision settled upon the air vent at the top in the furthest corner of the room, and he dragged himself to it. The thief whined as he attempted to stand, tensely gripping the edges of the grooves as his legs threatened to give out. He swiftly unscrewed and pulled off the cover, hoisting himself up with a stifled cry. He paused as he waited for the vertigo to subside. Then he pulled himself up the rest the way, crawling a little further into the vent - just enough he thought he wouldn't be found - and curled in on himself.

He should probably call someone. Jii probably. But... He didn't want to be seen like this. Weak and used and completely helpless. What would his mom say? He didn't want to know. What if they made him stop being KID? He clenched his fist... He couldn't stop. Not now. There was so much at stake now that he knew how far the organization would really go. All over a jewel rumored to grant immortality... How many others had they hurt over that fantasy? His breath caught. He couldn't stop, he whimpered, tears streaming down his face again. He wouldn't...

* * *

Conan finds him next chapter! :D You'll get a bit of a respite while he's at Agasa's, and then it'll just be a rapid, downward spiral of mental illness x.x


	5. Chapter 5

Uuughhh sorry guys I didn't have as much time to write this as I thought and I had to write it on mobile and I didn't want to edit and all these excuses. I know I said I'd get it out quickly, and I'll try not to make promises I don't keep because that drives me crazy and I don't want to do that to you guys. Epithets and point of views are confusing me by the way. Sorry I'm a bit rusty with my writing still, I'll get better as this progresses hopefully.

Here's another story for you guys: I've pretty much been listening to the English version of Bad Apple over and over again and imagining soon-to-be written scenes for this fic in my mind with it and im, so... disturbed AT EVERYTHING. "Paralyzing agony" :'D He thinks it's over. It gets so much worse friends I hope you understand that.

More review replies because I love my reviews :D

kakashikrazy256 - Thank you! :D (It's okay we can all be in that party). No no I know exactly what you're saying. I'm glad you understand what I mean ^^ Yeah it gets so much worse. So much mental deterioration. But yes Conan is here! :D (and so disturbed at everything xD). Haha is my writing interesting? You're welcome!

Emptydarkneification - This is my life friend and there is so much more coming but thank you uwu

Anie6142 - He is here! Kaito is being stubborn though =P

killuanatsume - Thank you! Here you go!

Most the next chapter is written so hopefully I'll get that to you guys soon but again not making empty promises.

* * *

Chapter Warnings: None really

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou

* * *

Chapter 5

Conan sighed, lowering the bow tie and slipping out from behind Kogoro-san. It didn't matter how many murders he encountered, he would never understand taking another's life. "Ran-neechan," he whined in his high-pitched, childish voice, tugging on her dress. "I'm going to talk to the keiji," he explained, dashing off before she could respond. He slowed to his normal gait once he rounded the corner, a hand on his chin, deep in thought. Where was KID? It was true the case was unrelated to the thief's heist, but he'd still expected the thief to show up taunting him for falling for that trap. He was proud to say it was quite a rarity. Even so he owed the thief a soccer ball to the face; there was some kind of glittery, adhesive substance on his clothes. Had the thief already left?: KID had explicitly invited him to the heist after all. "Takagi-keiji!" he called.

"Ahh... Conan-kun!" the police detective replied, turning toward the squeaky voice.

"Have you seen KID?" the pseudo-child questioned.

"I heard Division Two followed his glider east. I believe he got away. Gomen," the officer apologized. Conan frowned. If the police were following KID's glider it was almost definitely a dummy unless there was some special circumstance. Nonetheless, there was doubtlessly the possibility the thief had already left. He recalled his location when he'd been hit with the humiliating goo, contemplating the direction KID had been headed. The thief had gone into the stairwell - rooftop seemed a promising likelihood. Conan quickly thanked Takagi and ran off toward the stairs.

The detective pushed the rooftop door open gently, shivering at the night air. It was silent - no one up here. He frowned as something glittered out of the corner of his eye, and he pulled out a cloth cautiously picking up the piece. The top was curved, smooth, glossy, and ivory colored but the inside was dull, rough, and gray. A few feet further there was more fragments along with KID's infuriating signature and an empty smoke capsule. "Try again." He swallowed nervously as he spotted a handgun bullet shell a few feet away. Had KID met with someone up here? He frowned, mentally shifting through the thief's files about strange men and snipers sometimes known to appear at his heists. Had the thief been shot?

Conan sorted out the possibilities. The thief could have either left through the roof doors in which he and KID probably would have encountered each other, repelled down, or used his glider. He could have flown away, entered through a lower level, or reached the ground and escaped. If snipers had been present, which was likely judging by the reports of past heists, entering a lower level was the prominent plausibility. The detective peered over the roof edge, noting the windows' locations, and then headed back down.

He yawned as the elevator dinged. It was late, and Ran was surely going to yell at him for running off. He didn't want to leave though, in case the thief needed help. Conan trudged down the hall, opening the bathroom door and slipping on gloves. He shuffled through the trash can pulling out dried, bloodied cloths. He gulped, suspicions confirmed. It'd been a while since the thief was injured too. It was probably fine though, Conan reassured himself. KID could take care of himself. He'd probably just gone home to rest, intending to tease the detective another day. With a soft sigh, Conan pulled the door open, re-entering the hall.

He noted the hall rooms - three in total - opening the door adjacent to the bathroom. A strong, fruity scent immediately assaulted his nose. Air freshener...? His breath caught, and his stomach dropped. The hall hadn't had this fragrance. Something was wrong. The detective immediately noticed the ventilation cover carelessly dropped on the floor. Conan shuffled over, lifting himself up. Blood was smeared on the edge of the vent entrance. It was fresh. Swallowing apprehensively, he shuffled through the vent a dozen meters, seeing the thief's white shoe another four meters further as he turned the corner. "KID!"

Kaito heard his alter-ego's name called, curling further in on himself as he wondered if he was imagining it. But he heard it again, louder, clearer. _Tantei-kun..._ He'd assumed the detective had already gone home, but perhaps the detective had gotten wrapped up in a case? He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he violently flinched. "Go away," he croaked.

Conan froze at the thief's hoarse and pained voice. KID had the same fruity scent on him, and Conan felt nauseous contemplating the possible reasons why that would be. "You seriously expect me to leave you like this?" Conan asked incredulously. "Have you called someone? Have you even asked for help?" The thief completely ignored him, and the detective sighed, moving around KID's disturbingly motionless form. "Where are you hurt?" he tried; he received a miserable sob in reply.

_What had happened?_ Conan grimaced, analyzing the thief's still form in the dim lighting, considering turning on the watch's flashlight but quickly dismissing the idea. "Can you move?" The detective observed the thief shift his legs slightly, giving up seconds later. Conan let out a dispirited sigh, pulling out his phone and mentally calculating their location in the building. He called the professor, briefly relaying the situation and introductions where to meet them, then explained his intentions to KID. The thief didn't respond. Conan bent down, carefully placing two fingers over KID's carotid pulse: It was weak and thready. _Kuso..._ as far as he was aware the thief was in shock. The pseudo-child shifted to be behind KID, tenderly turning the thief over and pausing when he heard a sharp, anguished cry. "KID?" The thief ignored him, whimpering. Conan sighed situating KID on his back, and slipping his arms underneath the thief's. "Ahhck," the thief whined. "You can't stay here," the detective explained. He tugged the limp body through the vent toward the nearest exit, overlooking the thief's whimpering and occasional crying out.

Kaito wanted to just curl up and die. Every movement was agony, and it was even worse that his rival had to have found him. He knew the detective would figure out what happened. Suffering through all that humiliation and torture just to endure this abasement as well. He didn't want help and he didn't want pity; he just wanted to be left alone and he couldn't even have that. It was true he didn't know how he would have gotten out, but he didn't want... he just... He didn't know.

Conan huffed in relief as he approached the vent egress two rooms over, unscrewing the cover and letting it fall with a clatter. The professor wasn't there yet. He sighed, leaning against the metal, listening to the thief's short, shaky breaths and watching his inanimate form. Conan balled his hands. He wished the thief would just... talk to him. The door clicked open a few minutes later. "Shinichi?" Agasa called.

"Hakase!" Conan responded, a bit more panicked and urgent than he intended. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Over here! Help me get him out," he ordered. KID howled as he was pulled from the vent, partially clinging to Agasa as the elder cradled him, his breaths harsh and gasping. Conan felt sick. In the light now, the detective could see the bloody patches around KID's collar, sides of the shredded coat, and pants - obscuring the origin of the injuries but confirming the thief had lost a lot of blood; he noted the thief's disfigured wrist as it hung lifelessly in the air; worst of all, he saw the thief's pallor, haunted expression, glazed over eyes, wet tear tracks, and the small, numerous bruises on his neck which left little question to the cause of his state. _He wasn't..._ Conan thought anyways in spite himself. _Please Kami-sama it had to have been something else..._

They went out the back and carried him through the desolate streets to the yellow beetle, setting him in the back seat. Haibara glanced at KID, noticing the marks as well, and shot Conan a pointed look. Kaito kept ignoring all of them, starring out the window as they passed blurred lights, shivering, feeling light-headed and sick and worthless.

* * *

Review review review! It's my motivation to be productive on this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Uugghhghghh. Okay so I did some quick fixes in regard to his clothing. I even had to cut off his coat because I couldn't get it off while he was bound. I should have commented more on it, but I didn't. Sorry about that. (I just want to keep moving forward on this)

So I have another entertaining story for you guys: My friend and I were talking about the Japanese words I know for some reason, and I told him I know "stop", "no", and "please". I could just see the color drain from his face before he responded "lalalalala not listening." xD Yamero, dame, kudasai~ Also itai ^^ I just like those words so much because the character's voices get so high-pitched on the a vowel ahh~

I overindulged on the medical knowledge so sorry about that. I didn't write in every single detail like placing the chucks down or that the anesthesia is lidocaine with epinephrine. My friend and I also spent an obscene about of time researching bullet wounds to the abdomen (not related to this fic), but if anyone's curious all our research is on my celeskid tumblr with the url addition /post/58028628803/gsw-gun-shot-wound-abdominal-tra uma-research .

On another note: The sadism blog is almost up, and I'm sooo excited! I just have to do some final editing and convince my friend to draw me the art for it :3 I know Hakuba's mun said she'd join, and I bet I can get some of the KID rpers to too! You guys will join too right? :D It's basically just a place to torture ALL the charas with no shame ^^

Replies~

kakashikrazy256 - Wow you always respond so fast o.O Haha me too friend. Me too. And yeah he does xD Ohh man don't say that, you'll never see another chapter from me again. And it's all really just self-indulgent. It's good writing practice and knowing you guys want to read it keeps me motivated enough to actually write it xD

The Magnetic Witch - Awww D: Maybe the h/c scenes will make it better? That said he has to get worse first though =P A LOT WORSE haha :'D

killuanatsume - :D Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing! I'll do my best to keep up with it ^^

Anie6142 - It's okay we're all sadists here :3 Conan's so freaked out, I think it's really cute x3

* * *

Chapter Warnings: None really (Psychological Trauma is manifesting though)

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou

* * *

Chapter 6

The professor carried the trembling thief into his house, delicately setting him on the couch. With awkward, distinctly injured movements, the thief shifted to lay curled on his side, facing the cushions, still crying. "KID..." Conan called softly. "What happened?" KID just shifted further inward as though he were trying to melt into the cushions. The detective huffed half in frustration and half in concern. "At least let me see your injuries," he insisted.

Kaito felt nauseous. He didn't want to move. He hurt. He felt ill. He just wanted to sleep. He cracked a weary eye open at the small detective's request, stomach rolling uneasily, wincing as he pulled himself up. He starred wretchedly at his rival, holding the fractured wrist out for them to inspect. After a moment's realization, he tugged his bloodied shirt up as well, exposing the half torn stitches of the bullet wound - he'd forgotten, it seemed so long ago...

Conan sighed, attentively holding the thief's outstretched hand. It would definitely need to be casted. He frowned as KID revealed the gash on his side, unnaturally wide, a steady stream of blood trailing from it. If the detective had to guess, he'd say someone had forced their fingers into the wound. He glanced at the thief's despondent expression, gritting his teeth. This was disgusting. "KID," he muttered dejectedly. "You need to go to a hospital," he explained. KID shook his sweat drenched, matted hair.

"No," he muttered. Kaito didn't care how much he hurt - he wouldn't. He hunched over, breathing heavily. He felt so nauseous...

"KID you need..." Conan started, about to fight the thief's blatant refusal. He paused at the thief's posture.

"I... I think... I'm going to... be," Kaito panted, the color drained from his face, sweat trickling down his temple. That was all he managed before he threw up, white splattering on the carpet and dripping down the side of his mouth. Conan starred taken aback in horror as KID vomited a disconcerting mixture of saliva, semen, and bile. "Sa-sorry," he heard the thief whimper, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, and lying down, curling up facing the cushions again.

"Ah no don't worry," Conan heard Hakase respond uncomfortably, snatching a cloth and swiftly cleaning up the mess. The detective felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around to view Haibara looking at him worriedly.

"I can stitch the wound," she stated before disappearing into the kitchen. Conan gaped at her. He swallowed the bile that rose to his mouth, returning his attention to the thief's quivering form, unsure what to do.

"You... you don't have to go the hospital tonight," he conceded after a moment's pause. "But then you have to go to the clinic tomorrow morning. Agreed?" The thief continued avoiding him. "KID," Conan chided, demanding a response. He heard the thief's muffled, half-hearted, reluctant admission, and stepped back, relaxing the muscles he hadn't realized were tensed. It would have to do for now.

Haibara exited the kitchen moments later with a mug of steaming liquid. "KID-kun," she addressed serenely, holding the beverage toward him. "It's tea and honey. For your throat," she clarified. Kaito laughed slightly at the "kun", graciously accepting the mixture. He took a sip, closing reddened, blue-violet eyes. The warmth eased the stinging, inflamed abrasions in the back of his throat, and he shuddered in relief.

"Kudo-kun," Conan heard her murmur. "Hakase called Mouri-san and told her you're staying here tonight. Would you get KID-kun a blanket and a cloth to stop the bleeding? I'll assess his vital signs." Conan watched Haibara descend into the basement as he inhaled calmingly. Right, focus. He ran over to the closet, standing on tip toes to draw out the warm, fuzzy fleece, and a washcloth. He brought them back, and he could tell by the sweat dripping off the thief's brown, messy hair that KID was in shock. The monocle clung desperately to the thief's face in a last ditch attempt to protect his identity, but Conan could distinguish all his facial features. KID looked so similar to Conan's true appearance, and that was alarming on its own.

Conan held the blanket out only for the thief to glower at him. "KID," he admonished. With an irked huff, the thief accepted the cover, and let Conan apply pressure to the wound. Kaito felt like he was being babied, and he hated it. A small part of him knew he should be grateful for the medical treatment, but a bitter part of him wanted to let the wounds fester and rot. The rest craved to ignore everything until tomorrow.

Haibara exited the lab not long after, a stethoscope wrapped around her neck, and a bin of medical supplies in hand. She grabbed an instant cold pack from the crate, rupturing and shaking it before handing it to KID, instructing him to hold it to the injured wrist. Ai placed the scope in her ears, pinching the metal end. "I'm going to place this on your chest," she cautioned, sliding the blue fabric up - uncovering dozens of hickeys - situating the cool metal on his pectoral, not missing the way the thief cringed. She frowned at the tachycardiac rate, counting a full minute as she noted the pallidity and frigidness of his skin. Kaito heard the sound of Velcro as his sleeves were pulled up, and the blood pressure cuff was wrapped around his arm. He winced unconsciously as it tightened, inhaling a deep, shuddering breath. Haibara sighed as she let the air out, swiftly removing the cuff. His diastolic was higher than average - a clear indicator of Class II hemorrhagic shock.

She placed the temporal thermometer in the center of the thief's forehead, running it toward his temple and listening to it beep. "Kudo-kun," she murmured. "He has an elevated temperature of 38.3. We'll need to watch him closely," she stated. Conan nodded, still pressing against the bullet wound. Ai sighed again as she finished vitals by counting respirations - way higher than 20 as she expected, observing the thief carefully. "Kaitou-san," she queried reluctantly. "Are you bleeding anywhere else?" KID's eyes widened for a moment before he looked away, biting his lip. She nodded, conscious of Conan starring at her nervously. "I'm going to start an IV with saline fluid replacement. This will reduce the effects of hypovolemia, but not replace the depleted blood cells. You need to tell me if you start feeling worse at any point." She gazed at KID until he nodded, then poked the needle and slid the tubing in, gripping the thief as he flinched.

Haibara motioned for Conan to move out of the way, examining the wound. It was approximately three inches long with the stitches on the ends intact, bleeding sparingly and steadily. It wouldn't be difficult to close, but it was worrisome how long the wound had been left alone. She quickly rinsed it and picked up the syringe, injecting local anesthesia into the torn muscle tissue, startled by KID's pained cry. She glanced up to see the thief crying. "KID," she stated firmly. "Relax." She heard a soft hiccup and felt the tensed muscles loosen. She took off the ice pack, glancing at Conan who still looked extremely uncomfortable, fidgeting anxiously with his eyes fixed on the ground.

Ai sutured swiftly and efficiently, first the damaged muscle tissue and then pulling the skin together while Kaito stared blankly at nothing in particular and Conan watched restlessly off to the side. She then gingerly wrapped gauze around the fractured wrist. "Alternate the ice every ten minutes," she instructed before turning towards Conan. "Don't let him sleep on it," she warned, and the pseudo-child nodded numbly. With a worn out huff, she unscrewed the cap of a pill bottle, handing the thief a narcotic and his half-drunken tea. KID's indigo irises met his caretaker's pale blue's.

"Thank you," he muttered quietly, sipping at the drink. She nodded in acknowledgement, touching Conan lightly on the shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone," she stated. "I'll come up later," she murmured with a sympathetic tone. With that, Haibara disappeared into the laboratory, leaving Conan with the traumatized thief. They sat in awkward silence: KID quietly drinking the beverage, and Conan still fretting what to say. Then the tension snapped, and KID started snickering before he burst out laughing and moments later coughing as he struggled to breathe. Conan just stared at him dumbstruck.

"What?" he deadpanned after a moment when the thief continued giggling.

"Tan-tei, Tantei-kun," he half laughed half choked. "You're sparkling," he grinned, clutching his stomach with his good arm.

"I, ah," Conan flushed, glancing at his still sticky attire. Oh. Right. He smirked at the thief, lowering his head slightly so the glasses reflected. "Don't think I will fall for that again."

The thief smirked back at him, a shadow of his normally smug, overconfident expression but a relief to see nonetheless. "We'll see about that Tantei-kun~" he sing-songed, snickering. Kaito pressed the ice pack against his aching arm, resting his head against the couch. He had to admit, he felt better.

Conan glanced at the partially emptied saline, exhaling languidly. Color had returned to KID's face although he was still abnormally pale. At the very least, he seemed to be more alert. The detective watched KID lean back and close his eyes. "You could move to the spare bedroom," he offered. The thief shook his head. He seemed calm - what was he thinking about? And even more so, the question burning in Conan's mind - what had actually happened? KID had made it quite clear he wasn't going to say.

Kaito laid down, injured arm hanging off the couch, thinking about the most asinine nonsense. Who would feed his doves tonight? Aoko was surely going to get mad at him if he missed school tomor - today. Chocolate ice cream would be really good right about now. When was he going to return the jewel? Disorganized thoughts flitted across his mind left and right, eventually becoming progressively darker. "Will there be a next time?" he murmured somberly.

The question threw Conan off guard as he frantically tried to deduce the meaning behind that. Did KID not want to steal anymore? Somehow Conan doubted that. In that case, whoever assaulted KID would be the one to stop him, and he couldn't see the thief letting that happen. Was KID's life in danger so he wouldn't be able to put out another heist notice? Was KID worried this changed their relationship? In truth it really did. The passionate desire to see the thief handcuffed and behind bars had all but vanished. Conan had known the thief was searching for something, a large jewel that would be revealed under the moonlight: It had all seemed so melodramatic. Was this related to the thief's search? Was someone else looking for the same thing? "Barou," he droned, pausing at his mistake and relieved to see KID didn't react negatively. "What is that supposed to mean?" The skepticism in his voice remained, but there was obvious worry as well.

Amethyst eyes met Conan's vividly blue ones before KID turned away, shrugging further under the blanket. "Heh nevermind," he coughed. He didn't even know what he meant. He moaned slightly, turning over. Too much thinking. How ironic all he wanted to do was sleep, and now that he's permitted, his mind rushes at over a hundred miles per hour. Like his stupid heartbeat, he thought, aware of the throbbing in his broken wrist. Everything seemed surreal, like a nightmare he just wanted to wake from...

Conan sighed as he watched the thief fall asleep, images flitting across his mind. The way KID struggled to get out of the vent, his strained movements, the bruises on his neck and torso, the wh-white substance dripping off his lips... The detective massaged his temple. No use in thinking about it now, he needed to focus on KID. If the fever got too high, if the symptoms of shock worsened, they wouldn't have any choice but to take him to the hospital which hopefully at that point KID wouldn't resist. He frowned as he observed the sweat sliding off the brown hair. Conan slipped into the kitchen, grabbing another washcloth, wetting it, folding it over, and placing it over the thief's forehead, concerned about the thief's labored breathing. "Oi, Haibara!" he called as he saw her exit the lab.

Ai glanced at the detective. "Has his condition changed?" she inquired. Conan froze for a moment in thought before he shook his head. She sighed, settling beside the sleeping thief. "I'll watch him. You can take the spare bedroom." Conan shook his head, hopping onto the chair beside the couch and refusing to leave. Haibara ignored him, retaking vital signs and relieved to see the thief's blood pressure and heart rate were lower. She settled down as well, raising an eyebrow at the detective's staring.

"Any results?" Conan demanded. She shook her head.

"No match. Whoever it was isn't in the databases. He was probably attacked by another criminal." Conan nodded, expecting such but hoping nonetheless. He blinked sluggishly, gaze switching between Haibara and the thief's blanketed form. With a yawn, Conan slid down the chair slightly, closing wearied blue eyes as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm sorry this took so long. I've been super busy getting ready for college. It might take me a week or two to get the next chapter out, I don't know how much time I'll have once I move in so be patient. If I haven't updated in a couple weeks though, feel free to harass me because then I'm just being a lazy piece of shit.

So I know you all were looking forward to the nightmares, and all I can say is not yet. I don't know why he doesn't get them at Agasa's; I think it's probably because he felt safe with Conan whereas once he returns home and he's the only one there, the nightmares hit him hard. I know you're all looking forward to the comfort but I'm just trying to account for all his injuries right now and the psychological trauma. I promise the h/c scenes will be absolutely precious though~

I have another story for you about how I wrote this absolutely nasty torture drabble about Kaito. I was feeling bored and creative so I described all these terrible things I did to him before the scene and then I nailed him... Naked. To a board. So he couldn't move. Haha :'D I think I'm going to write the "Forced to Watch" drabble idea with Conan/Shinichi too. (I know you guys say you're probably sadistic but I wonder...) Torture is so much easier to write than noncon or psychological trauma though. There's things you can do that will break a character no matter who they are :3

Replies~

killuanatsume - I can't tell whether you're saying like always I did a good job or like always it's too short but thank you and I'm sorry. I'm not a fast writer friend - I edit as I write. I'm an even slower editer. I'm a fast typer and can crank out 5000 words in two and a half to three hours but for this to be somewhat quality... Also I have certain places I've broken up the outline for each chapter.

Anie6142 - Oh yes he's aware. The reason he wants to know what happened is he doesn't know the extent of it. He doesn't know about the bondage or the humiliation. He touches on this a bit in this chapter. No nightmares yet sorry :C Don't worry Kaito'll be seeking out Conan himself later on. Thank you! Uwu. I'll try to keep the chapters coming

kakashikrazy256 - No don't be sorry. It's an honor for my story to have your interest. Especially since I'm too internet shy to review your fics in return. Even though I greatly enjoy them - especially the sadistic ones ^^ Whoo~ *gets called friend back* I'm glad you liked it! Yeah I don't know I just went with whatever seemed to fit xD And they're trying so hard not to retraumatize him even though they don't know what happened. And not yet :C

Minervana1 - Thank you! That's okay, probably just means you're not a sick sadist like the rest of us :'D Uwu "wonderful" wow thank you. He will eventually but not right away. And he's still permanently traumatized =/ I don't know how much of this fic you'll be able to read but I'll try to tag as much as I'm aware of.

* * *

Warnings: None still I think

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou

* * *

Dampened sunlight filtered through the blinds as dawn approached. "-chi," Conan heard as he stirred slightly. "Shinichi." Louder, demanding. He cracked an eye open, gazing hazily around the room. Kaitou KID lay sprawled on the couch, motionless, half covered by a blanket; the dark splashes of crimson against the silver suit seemed eerie in the dim lighting. The detective's gut twisted in a knot. Right... KID. Nausea overwhelmed him, and he tilted his head back, holding a hand to his temple. "Shinichi!" he heard again. He blinked in surprise, rubbing both eyes as his vision refocused.

"What?" he murmured drowsily with a yawn. He looked up at Hakase absentmindedly, semi-conscious of the device in the professor's hand.

"It's Ran," Agasa explained. Conan slid his hand down his face, starring stupidly at the professor for a minute. Then he accepted the phone and muttered a tired hello.

"WHERE DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT?!" Ran's angry, parenting voice boomed through the speakers, and Conan instinctively held the phone away from his ear. He glanced nervously at the thief who somehow managed to stay asleep before swiftly moving to another room. "You run off at midnight to who knows where, and then I get a call an HOUR later from Agasa-Hakase that you're at his house?!" She paused with a huff, catching her breath.

"Ah! Ah! Ran-neechan," he protested with his childish whine.

"Don't you Ran-neechan me," she immediately scolded with a stern voice. "You're in big trouble. Now you get back here and get ready for school." School... shit he'd forgot.

"I...ah... I can't!" he argued. "I'm," - he coughed - "sick. I don't feel very good Ran-neechan," he whimpered. Ran wasn't having it.

"Don't even start with that. You were just sick last week!" Shoot. Conan mentally slapped himself for using that excuse. "Not to mention you ditched earlier this week, and if you think I'll let that happen again..." Conan scowled, lowering the phone so he didn't hear the rest of it. It'd been for a case! Curse this child body, at this rate he'd have to... he wouldn't be able to...

"Did you hear me?!" Ran shouted, restoring Conan's attention to her. "If I don't see you here within ten minutes, I'm coming over there!" _Kuso... _KID didn't need that.

"Okay," he agreed grudgingly, hanging up the phone with an abrupt click.

"Kudo-kun," he heard. He glanced behind him, starring at Ai miserably. "I'll come with," she stated tersely.

"Haibara - no - you..." he started.

"No," she shook her head. "KID may know you, but he doesn't know me. If anything, I can keep you from worrying yourself to death." She smiled with amusement at the thought of Conan acting like a mother hen. He glowered at her for a moment, before sighing in resignation.

"Fine. Whatever," he hissed petulantly, snatching his bag and storming out the door. Ai frowned, looking at the stilled thief.

"Hakase," she murmured, starring up at the professor. "Make sure he goes to the clinic today. Also if he wants to shower let him. Give him some space, but don't let him take too long." Agasa frowned at her.

"You- you don't think he'll try something?" he questioned nervously. She chewed on her lip.

"I don't know..." she admitted. The thief harming himself or attempting to leave were both viable possibilities. "Just be careful," she concluded. "Try to get him to come back here afterwards, but don't force him." She knew this was one of the Kudo's main concerns: The thief fleeing. "Kudo-kun and I will be back later." She listened for the professor's agreement before exiting the establishment to catch up with Conan.

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap_. Conan grit his teeth, pressing the pencil harshly into the wooden desk as the teacher droned on about subtraction. Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! He could hear the monotonous ticking of the clock, the scratching of the chalk against the blackboard, the sounds grating on his nerves. He balled his fists, mind flipping through the images. No, he needed to focus. The gash - that must have been caused by a sniper, and after KID stitched himself in the bathroom, he was grabbed and dragged into the closet. Breaking his wrist would immediately give his assaulter an advantage; the bullet wound was probably pressed in to keep him from resisting. And also... Conan shook his head, vividly remembering the reddened abraded skin on BOTH wrists. And also his wrists were bound and he was... The detective swallowed, shuddering at the dark marks dotting the thief's too pale skin. He was...

"Kudo-kun," he heard Haibara say. She gripped his wrist lightly, ceasing his frenzied motions that were chipping away the wooden desk. She starred into his eyes. "Calm down," she commanded. He gulped and sunk back in his chair, breathing out.

"Conan-kun?" he heard a girly, childish voice ask. "Are you okay?" Ayumi... He sighed.

"I'm fine," he responded. Which was true. KID was the one who wasn't anywhere near fine. He shot her a reassuring smile, only to receive a suspicious glance from Mitsuhiko.

"You don't seem fine," he commented. Conan glowered at him.

"Yeah, yeah!" Genta added. "You've been making this loud tap, tap noise with your pencil," he pointed out, mimicking the motion.

"I'm fine guys," he reassured. "I just didn't get enough sleep." He returned to his musings, ignoring Mitsuhiko's comment about amount of sleep and it's relation to mood. The absurd amount of hickeys covering the thief's body suggests every inch of his skin was thoroughly molested while the soreness in his mouth and throat meant he'd been violently, orally violated. The thief's inability to move much suggested he'd been anally raped brutally enough to tear him. Even with this, the detective knew very little about how it was carried out. Was KID threatened? Was he tortured? What was the motive behind it? Conan grit his teeth. He'd intended to have Hakase pick him up, but Ran warned she wasn't letting him go to a heist again on a school night if he kept it up. He should be with him dammit! And he should have looked for KID sooner.

He slammed his fists onto the desk, startling everyone in the room. "Conan-kun?" the teacher sputtered in bewilderment. "What?"

"Sorry!" he quickly remedied. "I'm going to get a drink of water!" He hurriedly stepped out of the classroom, taking in a breath, clenching and unclenching his fists. Damn this! He kicked the wall, over and over again, venting all his pent up anger. "Stupid thief! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He paused, rethinking. No that wasn't right. KID may act like it was all a game to him, but obviously something much larger was going on. The new question was what was so important, so worth it to put his life in danger, so valuable that someone would rape him for it. Who did this? His unanswered questions only fueled his uncontrolled frustration.

"Kudo-kun," he heard from behind him, turning around to see Haibara looking at him worriedly. "Come back to class. KID will be fine without us for now. Just calm down." The detective grit his teeth before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay," he agreed gloomily, following her back into the aggravating classroom. KID will be fine, he tried to convince himself. He didn't believe it.

* * *

Kaito blinked blearily as he came to, whimpering instinctively as pain assaulted his senses. His jaw ached, his throat stung, his wrist pulsed. There was a dull, throbbing in between his legs that burned with the slightest movement. He rolled over, clutching a throw pillow as he warily surveyed his surroundings. Where was he? He vaguely remembered last night's events - being blindfolded, gagged, told he was owned, touched, forced to..., thrust in to... He sobbed softly, biting back the tears and gritting his teeth. He wouldn't let this get to him, wouldn't be seen as weak... He yelped as he pushed himself up, breathing heavily as he surveyed his surroundings.

Agasa heard the shrill sound, peeking into the room. "Ohh you're awake," he exclaimed. The thief nodded mechanically, meticulously analyzing his escape routes.

"Where's Tantei-kun?" he muttered, staring up at the professor with intent interest.

"He's at school," the elder tersely explained. KID looked at the floor with destitute.

"Ohh..." he murmured with obvious disappointment. He shook his head. It's not like it even mattered, he reminded himself. Tantei-kun was just a rival - a rival he'd made a fool out of himself in front of. He balled his fists. He felt so unclean. Filthy. He could feel his sweaty, damp clothes sticking to his skin. Still had the horrid, bitter taste in his mouth. He stood up with obvious difficulty, knees knocking together as his legs threatened to give out. "Where's the washroom?" He wanted it off him. All of it. Everything. He didn't even know what "it" meant, but the frantic desire to feel clean was there nonetheless. The professor moved to steady him, but he shoved the elder away, anger flashing in his blue-violet eyes. He looked down apologetically seconds later, his body still quivering.

"Sorry," Kaito murmured. "I'm fine. I can get there on my own. Just tell me where." Agasa nodded, indicating to the bathroom.

"I'll get you breakfast," he explained, disappearing into the kitchen. Kaito huffed, biting his lip to hold back a groan as he limped unsteadily forward. He slipped into the bathroom, swiftly closing the door behind him, and leaned against the door, panting heavily. The thief stumbled to the sink, gripping the edges of the porcelain. He could see the sanguine stains on his ivory suit and the shredded sleeves from when his coat was cut away. His hair was matted from sweat, his face was ashen, his eyes were bloodshot. He threw the ruined coat onto the floor, sobbing as he unbuttoned the blue dress shirt. His body was littered with dozens of hickeys and bite marks on his chest, his abdomen, his arms... He raised his fist as though he were to strike something before lowering it with shaky jerks to press against the cool glass, bowing his head. He stayed there for a moment, struggling to control his emotions. Then KID staggered into the shower, leaning against the wall for support as he cranked the knob to the highest setting, letting the scorching heat wash over him.

The searing water felt relieving on his sore body, despite the fact he could see his pasty skin turning red. He grasped the soap, scrubbing at the marks with distraught desperation. He clawed at his body, welts forming over the tiny bruises but the reddish-purple splotches remained. He screamed in frustration, briefly answering the professor's concerned inquiry, before he fell down, sobbing hopelessly. He cried until he was shivering, freezing water flowing down his back and dripping off his still tangled hair, overwhelmed by agonizing despair.

* * *

Next chapter might be kind of filler-ish. We'll see. Please review!


End file.
